Protecting Those She Loves
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Narcissa may be beautiful, but she can be dangerous when it comes to those who hurt those that she loves... Written for Ancient Runes Assignment 4 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry! Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, and Ron bashing!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the Ancient Runes class assignment 4 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Class: Ancient Runes – Assignment 4

 **Task:** For today's lesson, I'd like you to write about: someone beautiful but also dangerous. **Alt** : Write about someone delaying plans.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was beautiful, but dangerous too and she was about to prove just how dangerous she could be. Most people for some reason forgot that she was a Black before she was a Malfoy and she grew up having certain things taught to her. By the time she got through with certain people they were going to remember just who she was. There was no way she was going to stand back and let one man get away with everything that he had done.

While she may not have the stomach for torture she did have the stomach to take the man and his minions on politically and that is just what she had planned. She would make him and the others wish that they had never allowed the things to happen that had happened. She would make him wish that he had never once even thought to use Harry Potter, Sirius Black, or Severus Snape as pawns in his own game. She wouldn't let what he has done go unpunished just because he has made everyone think that he was the next Merlin. She would also make Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra wish that they had never heard of Harry Potter. She wasn't about to let them get away with what they did to Harry.

With those thoughts in mind she sat down to do what she did best, and that was plan. She would plan Dumbledore's and the three Weasley traitors' downfall and then watch as everything they had built crumbled right in front of their eyes with everyone else watching them too. She couldn't wait to make them reap what they had sowed. Once she had her plan wrote out she quickly got started on it because she wasn't going to let those who thought that they were owed something get away with it any longer.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

It had been three weeks and finally everything that she planned was about to go down and Narcissa couldn't wait. She had a front row seat for what was about to happen and it took everything she had to not bounce like a kid on Christmas morning. She had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever. She was finally going to get vengeance for Harry, Severus, and Sirius. She was finally going to prove to them what she had been telling them all along and that was that what had been done to them was not right no matter what anyone else thought. She was going to prove to them that they didn't deserve what had been done to them.

When she noticed Dumbledore looking at her she glared at him with cold eyes before she smirked at him as she heard several wings beating, alerting everyone to the fact that the Daily Prophet was on it's way to everyone in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. She knew that three minutes after the Daily Prophet was delivered that Amelia Bones would be there to arrest not only Dumbledore, but Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley. She was glad now that she had been able to talk the Board of Governors into having a parents day so that a lot of people was right there to see the fall from grace that Dumbledore was about to have.

She didn't even bother opening the newspaper up instead she kept her eyes on Dumbledore and when she saw him pale she stood up and walked over to him and leaned down. She made sure that her voice sounded throughout the Great Hall for everyone to hear as she spoke to him. "I told you that you would regret ever even thinking to use Harry Potter, Severus Snape, and Sirius Black for your own gain, Dumbledore. I told you that I would bring you down for everything that you did to those I love. Take a good look around you and see what your lies and your manipulation has cost you. Take a look around and see the faces of everyone that once looked up to you, but are now disgusted by you."

Albus looked at Narcissa in shock and then in anger. "How dare you?!"

Narcissa hissed dangerously "I dare because you think that you are above everyone when you belong below everyone. I dare because you are no better than Riddle. Finally, I dare because you forget your place, Dumbledore! You used your position to better yourself while making sure those that actually deserve what you were given were left with nothing. You used your position to put a defenseless baby with people you knew who despised magic! You used your position to make sure a Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House didn't get the trial that he should have just so that he couldn't raise his beloved Godson. You used you position to make sure that you had a good man under your thumb so that he wouldn't attempt to thwart your plans. Well guess what now your plans are all out in the open for everyone to see."

She took in a deep breath and let it out before she got right into his face. "You forget just who and what I am, Dumbledore. I am Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and I learned from some of the best people just how to bring someone like you down without even drawing blood. I told you that if you tried to keep Sirius and Severus away from Harry that I would make you pay. I told you that if you persisted in trying to make Harry marry Ginevra Weasley that I would see you all pay for what you have done to that boy. You should have heeded my warning instead of thinking that I wouldn't or couldn't do anything to destroy you. Now you will have to live with the consequences of your actions and pay for what you have done. You can take your Greater Good and shove it up your arse, you senile old man!"

The smirk that had been on her face grew as Amelia Bones walked in with several Aurors who split up and walked up to several people as Amelia shouted "Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley you are all arrested for attempted line theft, embezzlement, using illegal spells and potions on several people, and finally for kidnapping one Harry James Potter."

Albus paled as magic dampening handcuffs were placed on him. "This is all a misunderstanding."

Narcissa surprised everyone when she threw her head back and laughed. When she got herself under control she looked at Dumbledore with hard eyes. "I win and you lose old man. You should have known better than to try to go up against me. Unlike you I do look out for people I love and care for. I made sure that I was very thorough in making sure that you and those three disgraced Weasley's paid for what you have done."

* * *

A/N 2: And there is this one finished! Hope you all enjoyed it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
